Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and a method for processing information.
Description of the Related Art
Recent years, a service of providing a function obtained by combining multiple functions (e.g., scan, print, and mail delivery) is known. For example, a service for providing a predetermined process to an electronic file (an image file) generated by scanning and performing mail delivery or the like is known. This service is substantialized by a series of processes including at least one process of performing each function.
Further, there is an image forming apparatus which executes a series of processes based on directions which include process information representing at least one process as the series of processes (Japanese Patent No. 4039191).
However, in the above technique, a use of service by a user requires development of an application to cause the series of processes to be executed, for example. Meanwhile, the development of the application may sometimes require specialized knowledge and experience related to a programming language.
An embodiment of the present invention is provided in consideration with the above points. The object of the present invention is to support development of the application.